


the same deep water as you

by shocked_into_shame



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, The Last Time, a little bit of non con if you squint, billy always seems to make me swear in prose when i write him oops, billy pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: It’s so easy for Steve to snip the ties they have together. It’s so easy for Steve to look at him with those fucking big brown eyes and tell him that it’s all over. How could this shit mean so fucking little to Steve? They’ve done fucking everything together over the past month, and Billy doesn’t usually get attached but he is – so help him god. He’s fucking attached. So why isn’t Steve?





	the same deep water as you

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of sad. i'd like to thank 'the same deep water as you' by the cure for the inspiration

Billy doesn’t quite know how any of this happened. Doesn’t know how this thing, _whatever_ this is, started between him and Steve Harrington. Doesn’t know how the fucking hate and the anger turned into something _else_. But the kissing, and the _fucking_ – well, perhaps it’s better that Billy doesn’t question it. Perhaps it’s better that Billy just _accepts_ it.

Having Steve on his knees in front of him, shyly lapping at his cock makes it really fucking easy to accept.

Returning the favor, tasting Steve on his tongue and inhaling the heady musk of his arousal is easy to accept, too.

Steve on his hands and knees with Billy balls fucking deep in him, tugging on Steve’s perfect fucking hair to bite as his neck as he fucking slams into that tight, delicious heat – that’s probably the easiest thing to accept.

What he can’t accept, though, is that this seems to mean absolutely fucking _nothing_ to Steve. Steve still eyes Nancy in the hallways, still fucking talks about her, looks at her longingly every time she is with that Jonathan kid. Steve talks about it sometimes, and every time he even mentions her fucking name Billy’s fists clench and his heart races.

Maybe it’s dumb or naïve or whatever, but Billy just wants Steve to look at _him_ like that.

* * *

 

“Nancy and Jonathan broke up,” Steve starts, sipping at his drink. They’re standing together in Steve’s fucking massive kitchen. “She asked me to get back together with her. I’m going to.”

Billy wants to fucking crush his can in his fist, even if it is fucking full of beer. He feels like the ground beneath his feet is about ready to fucking open up and swallow him whole. He knew this would happen – knew that, eventually, Steve was going to get tired of being his little plaything. He knew he’d have to let go of Steve eventually.

He just thought that it’d be a little later. That he’d get a little more _time_.

“So I guess we can stop whatever this is,” Steve says sheepishly with a shrug.

It’s so easy for Steve to snip the ties they have together. It’s so easy for Steve to look at him with those fucking big brown eyes and tell him that it’s all _over_. How could this shit mean so fucking little to Steve? They’ve done fucking _everything_ together over the past month, and Billy doesn’t usually get attached but he is – so help him _god_ – he’s fucking attached. So why isn’t _Steve_?

“Yeah, okay. Go have fun with your little slut,” Billy spits, and it’s not the best fucking tactic but Billy never claimed to have tact. Steve cocks his head and furrows his eyebrows, a hand on his hip.

“I thought you would be okay with it.”

“I am okay, Harrington,” Billy grunts, shaking his head and leaning back against the kitchen counter. He doesn't sound fucking _okay_ , not to his own ears. And probably not to Steve’s either. “I don’t give a shit about what you want to do.”

Steve scoffs. “Really? Cause it kind of sounds like you’re angry about it.”

“I’m not fucking mad. I’m just a little irritated that I have to find a new hole to fuck.”

Steve looks taken aback, looks like that comment really fucking hurt him. _Good_ , Billy thinks. Steve deserves to feel fucking hurt. If he’s going to end this whole thing so fucking easily, run back into the arms of a girl who doesn’t give a shit about him and leave Billy in the fucking dust, then _yeah_ , he deserves to feel a world of hurt.

“So I’m just a hole, huh? Is that why you stare at me at school, Hargrove?”

Billy feels his eyebrows shoot up on his forehead and lets out a shuddering breath. He licks at his lips and quips back, “I don’t fucking stare at you. I don’t give a shit about you.”

“Alright. Then leave.”

And Billy wants to leave. He wants to fucking punch Steve in his stupid, cocky face and _then_ storm out of here. But his feet are leaden and glued to the fucking floor, and his heart wants him to fucking reach out and wrap his arms around Steve and beg him to stay with him. Wants to beg him to fucking see him like he sees Nancy Wheeler. “I’m going to leave, Harrington,” Billy starts, making eye contact with Steve. He takes a deep breath and tries to steady his voice, tries to sound cocky and confident and everything that he’s _not_ right now. “But first… One more time for the road?”

Steve always bounces back so fucking quickly. He laughs and shakes his head in disbelief. “Yeah, I guess. I’m kind of horny as it is.” And he sounds so fucking _flippant_ about it, like this isn’t a fucking goodbye, like this isn’t about to be the last fucking time they ever get to do this. Billy feels like he’s going to throw up.

They walk together to Steve’s bedroom, and Billy feels - for what seems like the millionth time - grateful that Steve’s parents are never fucking home. Once they are there, Steve plops down on the bed, long limbs sprawling out. Billy feels fucking nerves crawling in his gut, and he knows what he wants to do. He’s never going to get the damn chance to do it again.

Steve looks honest-to-God surprised when Billy slings one of his thighs over Steve and straddles his hips. Billy doesn’t want to fucking explain himself, not fucking _now_ , so he just bends down to connect their lips in a kiss. And he wanted it to be fucking passionate and violent like they usually fucking are, but it’s not that – it’s tender, and fucking _soft_ and Billy groans a little into it as Steve’s hands reach down to palm at his lower back and his hips.

It’d probably be a little fucking embarrassing just how quickly the blood seems to rush down and fill Billy’s cock, but Steve seems to be in the same spot as he is. Billy grinds down and Steve tips his head back with a moan, and he looks so fucking _hot_ and _beautiful_ and it feels like Billy’s been fucking punched in the gut.

Steve’s pulling him down for another kiss, desperately, and Billy’s supporting his weight with his hands on either side of Steve’s head. He wants clothes off _now_ , but he also wants to draw this out, to make this last as long as he possibly fucking can. Steve’s not having any of that, though, as he’s pulling at the hem of Billy’s shirt. Billy pulls away and takes it off, and then he’s pawing at Steve’s shirt, too. And then Steve demands, “Pants, too.” And how is Billy supposed to fucking say _no, I want to spend more time just fucking kissing_? So he gets up off Steve’s lap and pulls his jeans and underwear off as he watches Harrington do the same.

And then he’s straddling Steve again, and their bare cocks are rubbing up against each other’s and it makes Billy’s fucking head spin. Steve gasps and grabs at Billy’s ass and _fuck_ , that feels so fucking good. They’re kissing again, tongues entwining as Billy rocks his hips, and Steve keeps making these fucking beautiful sounds in the back of his throat.

Billy pulls away to press kisses down Steve’s long neck, and Steve’s hands are roaming, spreading Billy’s ass cheeks and a dry finger is rubbing at his entrance. “Do you want me to fuck you, Hargrove?” Steve murmurs, _taunting_ him, and Billy wants it. He wants it so fucking bad.

“Yeah,” he gasps out against Steve’s neck, and he’s glad that Steve can’t see his fucking face right now.

Steve groans and reaches over for lube and a condom, and then a slicked finger is pressing at Billy’s hole and sinking up and in, and _shit_ , Harrington really didn’t give him any fucking time to prepare for this, did he? Steve’s gasping into his ear as he fucking fingers him. “You gonna ride me just like this?”

“Yeah,” Billy gasps out _again_ , and he really doesn’t have the fucking capacity to say anything more than that. Steve has added another finger, and then another, and Billy feels so fucking _ready_. “Just get in me already, Harrington.”

Steve chuckles and rolls the condom down on his cock. He guides the tip to Billy’s hole, and Billy grasps at the base as he sinks down. He throws his head back, a pathetic fucking noise escaping him involuntarily as he feels Steve’s cock spreading him open. Once he’s finally all the way in and Billy is fucking filled to the brim with _Steve_ , Steve grabs at Billy’s hips with a grunt and starts thrusting up into him and all Billy can fucking do is rest his head near Steve’s and fucking take it.

He didn’t give him any time to fucking adjust, to fucking _savor_ it. And it feels so fucking good and _painful_ all at once, and, sure enough, fucking tears are swimming in Billy’s eyes as Steve thrusts up into him harshly.

“You crying, Hargrove?” Steve gasps out, thrusting up and pulling Billy’s hips down. “You fucking crying because my dick feels so good?”

And Billy wants to say _no_ , he’s crying because this is fucking it. This is the last and only fucking time he’s going to get to feel this. But he can’t say that. So he whispers, “Yes. Feels so full.”

Steve fucking _growls_ at that and delivers a particularly hard thrust up into Billy. It feels so fucking good and so fucking _bad_ at the same time. “I’m going to make you come like this. You’re going to come just from my cock.”

Billy groans at that and he feels it curling in his gut already. He feels like he could cum already, and he doesn’t _want_ to. “No,” he gasps, pushing himself up to look into Steve’s eyes. “Not yet.”

Steve looks up into his eyes, slowing his thrusts, and shakes his head. “I can’t hold out much longer. You’re going to cum now or you’re not going to cum at all.”

Billy feels a little like he’s been slapped in the fucking face but he just fucking nods solemnly. Steve paws at his hips and resumes his brutal thrusts and Billy’s head hangs again, pressed into the pillow near Steve’s head. Steve grabs his hips and his ass and makes him fucking move, and heat is curling in Billy’s gut, and he’s coming in thick ropes between them and moaning pitifully. Steve gets a couple more thrusts in before burying himself to the hilt and cumming, too. He’s shaking and trembling, and Billy is right there with him.

And then the aftershocks are over, and Billy climbs off his lap and wipes at his stomach with a tissue. He gets dressed in silence as Steve lazes about on the bed. “If you don’t want me to get back together with Nancy, then say something.”

Billy wants to. He wants to tell him that he doesn’t want to lose Steve. That he wants to be everything that Nancy can be to Steve and fucking _more_. But Billy’s never been good with his words, never been good at keeping his anger at bay so he can get what he needs to say out. So, as he finishes buttoning his pants, he spits, “Fuck off, Harrington.”

 

The next day, Steve and Nancy are kissing near her locker.

Billy wants to scream.  


End file.
